


Alpha

by Banshee_28804



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, u decide who she hooks up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_28804/pseuds/Banshee_28804
Summary: A story of a girl who finds her path obstructed by the demons that reside within her. Will she become the monster she fears or the hero she admires? Will the fear of her past haunt her or will the hope of the future enlighten her…?





	1. 16 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of New Hope

 

                                                                         ' ** _NOBODY WAS SORRY TO SEE HIM DIE, EXCEPT ME'_**

* * *

* * *

****

“Father, will Mother be okay?” His voice rang with the innocence of a 9 year old.

“ My dear sons, she is not dying.” He laughed. The three boys silenced themselves after hearing their fathers voice echo in the room,” She is blessings our family with a new child.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” The youngest of the three questioned curiously.

“We have yet to find out my dear boys, but one thing is for sure,” The boys looked worrily up at their father, who easily towered over them by 2-3 feet.”Is that you Zephyr are not the youngest anymore.” The King smiled as he messed the hair of the youngest brother.” Now let us sit here patiently whilst we wait for the news.” Nobody spoke, but all felt the tension rise within the room. Behind that door lay the fate and future of Pandora, as the Elder Saint had for told.

A few minutes later a woman, wearing bland colours- signifying maids- had walked out through the door. She opened her mouth announcing,” Queen Rya has birthed a boy…” The King stood up, intimidating anyone who stood or sat in the same room. His mouth slowly curled into a smile, excitement raising like temperature in an oven.”... And a girl.”  
The woman didn't dare meet any of the royalties eyes so she looked to the floor.

“It is twins? How can this be?” The King's face dropped into dissapointment; fear had taken over the excitement.

“But Father does that not mean that one must be...” The voice of the eldest prince trembled as his eyes, just like the woman's, could not meet his father's. The King ran into the room in search for his wife. His eyes caught a glimpse of a dark silouette of a woman laying unconscious on the bed.

“My dear, wake up. We have news.” His voice no longer carried the admiration it had before but dispairity and mournfulness. Her eyes fluttered open at the gentle yet fierce words that had resounded in the room.

“ Mopheus, where is our child? Is it okay?” Her expressions had doubt written all over.

“ Not child Rya, **Children** … you gave birth to twins. Both girl and boy.” The tone of his voice had gone quieter with every word he had spoken and had to look away after seeing the disgusted look upon the Queens face. Tears welled up in her eyes, she stuttered,

“ N-no but how… this has not been for centuries… Morpheus I cannot sacrifice my child I can not let one of them go … p-please …” she broke off and cried. The King looked back on her and hugged her tightly.

“Neither can I…”

 

**9 hours later…**

“I am sorry to hear the news Morpheus, I cannot bear to do this but it is the oldest tradition of our people. Nobody is happy about the news and wishes to mourn alongside you…” the Elder Saint had stopped, giving the King the time to take in what he had been offered,” Which one is the youngest?” He looked over to the 2 new born twins that lay asleep.

“ My daug-” he couldn't carry on. It destroyed him knowing that she was to… to die. He always wanted a daughter, a girl who would run around the castle calling him Papa… having 'daddy’s little girl’.

“I see… she is beautiful like her mother, her eyes, nose, complexion but her aura… it is different, like yours. Strong and fierce. A warrior but not of a sword…” The King looked up meeting the eyes of the Saint then looking upon the small girl inside the cot. “ She is destined for more than the next few days coming but I cannot see what. Her soul is powerful. I hope for the best…” He sighed and turned to look at the boy next to her. “ He is a soldier, strong mind and is protective… he will be a leader.” The Elder Saint looked up to the King and smiled faintly. “ You should be proud…Tomorrow will be the sacrifice of the girl and we will all be there.” The saint bowed his head to the King upon the throne and walked out. The doors closed shut and the King sloped back onto the Throne. His hand brushed over his face, staying on top of his mouth as a muffled cry had escaped him, filling the throne room with the despair that had lingered around from the day before.

 

**Sacrificial Day…**

“Today will be the day that the star that has been in our favour for centuries gone by and in our favour generations to come will be given the life of a new born from the pair of twins. The daughter of King Morpheus, God of Wealth and Loyalty and Queen Rya, Goddess of Nature will be given to the star Eris and will give life and prosperity to all those who live here in Pandora.” He held up the girl for the people to see, off the balcony of the Grand Palace, that stood strong in centre of Pandora. A sorrowful breeze had crossed where the people stood. The people did not say nor show any sign of happiness but all shared the same sad and disappointed look. They all, in a seconds time, had risen their hands in the air, each of them holding a flower…a purple iris. The King rapped his arm around the Queen who held the baby boy in her arms. The three Princes were not present as the King didn't want them to see this event.

The Elder Saint had asked the family to say its last goodbyes before placing the smiling, laughing baby in a cot and the cot into a ship. A few seconds later the door closed and the ship burst into the air, destination being the star.

Nobody moved. Everyone stayed where they were, as they promised, mourning the young Princess along side the Royal family. It wasn't until the sun had fallen and darkness rose that the King sent everyone away to return to their houses. The Saint gave a sorrowful look to the couple before walking away in shame. Morpheus walked Rya in their respective room and put down the boy. He held her against his body and hugged her as she cried. Tears escaped his eyes but never a sound. Yes they had a baby boy but it lost it's sister, a part of him gone and they hated it…

**3 days later…**

Everyone carried on with their respective lives, those who worked and those who didn't. Each and everyone had a job, that's the way society worked. It was democratic, everyone had a say and it was a stabile and sustainable world but nobody had the joy of working after the sacrifice. Nobody was happy and nobody had the heart left to talk. 3 days ago, the day they saw the Universes greatest and most powerful King of the most powerful and feared world had collapsed completely. Nobody wished to see her die, to wish her dead. Nobody knew her name- if they had the time to name her- or what she looked like but everyone knew her smile and laugh. A few minutes of seeing her had enlightened everyone and losing her was like losing one of their own.

 

The day had gone by and the night came again. The wind was cold but calming and the moons shone brightly. Raiden- the middle prince, aged 9 years of age- had walked into the dining hall with his elder brother Kian- aged 11- and younger brother Zephyr-aged 7. All sat at their places on the Grand table in waiting for their dinner to arrive. Everyone was silent nobody spoke. This was normal. Raiden- stared out of the big glass windows and looked to the sky,

 _I wonder what life would be like if she was alive,if I had a sister_ … He thought to himself, releasing a big sigh he had just realized he had been holding in. Halfway through the last meal of the day Raiden found himself staring out of the glass window, his eyes wide with shock and mouth left hanging.

“Raiden what is wrong? What are you looking at?” His mother questioned him before following his gaze to see this thing that made him shocked.

“Mot-mother what is happening out there?” His boney index finger risen to where his gaze was upon and the whole family followed it. They too were shocked.  
“Is that the Star Eris? What's happening?”

“Morpheus, you have to go to the Elder Saint and find out what is happening.”  
Rya panicked, thoughts poisoning her mind. Morpheus ran out of the hall and jumped on the back of his grey horse-Molniryu-and rode to the South West of Pandora towards the Elder Saints house. It took him less than a minute due to the speed of Molniryu. The King barged in without warning and confronted the Saint. He looked disturbed and in some manner, knowing.

“What is happe-” He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“It appears to be dying. I do not know what may have caused it but I do know that it was nothing to do with a natural death.” He sat on the floor, in a meditating position, surrounded by the light of a few candles.Morpheus looked more confused than before. What would have caused the star to die. It was one of the youngest yet most powerful stars in the entire universe, another factor to which Pandora was quite dangerous.

“Coul-” He was cut off again by the Saint.

“I do not know that either… but I am highly doubtful she may have survived. It has been three days since she had been gone and even if she had survived the star she would have died from other things. She is but just a child, a new born. Her body cannot fight many things our bodies could.” Morpheus lost all hope he had stored in the last few days, that for some reason, any reason she may be alive but after the clarification given from the Elder Saint he could not keep thinking about her. He had to move on and live with his family, the one he had next to him.“I will send people up there to check for any signs of what may have caused an early death for our star but till then you must keep the people safe. It is likely at the end of it's last few second it could create a black hole. Be weary of that.” The Elder Saint stood up and bowed to the King who now retreated to his horse and rode back to the castle to inform his family.

* * *

* * *

 

His face hung low as he walked into the hall once again to face his family.  
“What happened? What did he say? Is she-”

“The Elder Saint said the star is dying and that he does not know what caused it an early death- and no… the Saint proclaimed that there could be no way she survived.” His face still hung low as he sat on his big chair on on side of the table. Rya put her hand delicately on his left arm causing him to look up at her.

“I know this is hard but she is-” Rya stopped before she spoke more and corrected herself,”was my daughter as well. It hurts me more to know I had given birth to something so pure and had to end it's small life. We didn't even name her. But we have a family, 4 boys now and we will make sure nobody will forget her. Never.” Her face showed a smile but deep inside she was dying a little. Her daughter goes to the dust for what….

**Next morning…**

The smell of fresh grass and lavander had diffused across the land. A warm light breeze had made its way towards the castle awaking the King to another morning. Usually he would smile but he couldn't find it in him to feel happy. He knew he had to, for his children but he somewhat felt guilty for giving them loving and then tossing one if his children into a star to die. He let out a sigh and rose out of bed walking towards the balcony where he leant over, using his arms as a stand; his fingers first brushing over the rough wooden banister. He looked over to the rising sun that balanced on top of the horizon, the warm orange light radiating his sunken face. The blue sky held the collapsed star. Even though it may be dead, it was still there most beautiful thing in the sky… each colour contrasting with each other, blue, purple, orange. A few seconds of peace had been stolen from this unjoyful morning until he heard a knock on the door. He beckoned them to enter.

“My Lord, you have been asked to be talked to in the throne room.” He bows before the King.

“Who calls me?” He questioned, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

“The Elder Saint, your Majesty.” Morpheus turned to face the young messenger and nodded a thank you before exiting after the boy. He walked down to the throne room where he was now confronted by the Elder Saint.

“My boy, I have some news. I would want you to come now with Rya.” Morpheus noticed that the Saint was more joyful than he had been in the past few days. And also that he had talked to him informally. He rarely did that, the only other time he did that was when Morpheus and Rya were wedded.

“What is it Elder? Is it about the star?” Morpheus tried to say in a calm voice but the excitement of the Elder Saint had made him drunk with curiousness.

“Oh my boy, it's more than just the star. Quickly get the boys and Rya and head to the square.” He then bowed with a smile and turned to leave as quickly as he could possibly could for an old man as old as him- they don't call home the Elder Saint for nothing. Morpheus turned to a few servants and asked them to get the Princes and the Queen.

They reached the square in the next 20 minutes of the sudden invitation given at the castle. When they arrived, all they could see was a huge crowd surround the Saint.

“What happened?” Morpheus cried out over the chattering of the people.

“My dear boy, it is a miracle. The girl is ALIVE!” The old man exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. Their faces dropped as the Elder Saint turned to show the same small cot with a little baby inside. She was asleep but alive.

“Oh heavens how is this possible. Is she hurt? How is thi-”

“My sweet Rya, it seems as though the star has given its life for her. Her aura, although not changed, has grown stronger. It has the same feel as the star.” He said picking the baby up and gently passing her to the King to hold. Morpheus looked down at her completely lost for words.” We sent men up to investigate the star and found her alive.”

“She is not hurt though, is she?” Kian asked, not really caring about anything but the little girl his father held in his muscular arms.

“ No. But I must say I feel as if she has gained a new 'edge’. It seems she has been granted powers of some sort. Controlling and manipulation of many elements. It seems as though she has been blessed and cursed at the same time.” The Elder Saints tone had dropped to seriousness. The King looked up to meet his eyes, scared at what the word of the Elder meant and overwhelmed with the news.

“Thank you. For everything.” Rya spoke up, tear wellin up in her eyes, tears of joy,”because of you, our daughter is alive.”

“Do not thank me yet. Her power could either change the universe or destroy it…”

“What do you me-” Zephry was broken off

“Her power… it's dangerous, I am afraid it may even be more powerful than the Infinity Stone…” It was now the elders turn to break off. They all looked up at him, people and family. They knew what this meant, that if someone was to find out she could be their next source of power.

“Well if what you say is true, then she must never find out about her powers. Nobody should ever mention it.” Mopheus announced, his load and strong voice returned after many days off sorrow.”she can never find out…”

\-------------------------------------------------------***

After a few hours, a grand party was held in palace in honor of the two twins.

“My King, I feel as if there is no better time than now to announce the names of the children.” The Elder Saint had spoke.

“I agree,” He taped his glass and everyone turned to face home on silence, awaiting the announcement that was to be made.” My dear people, myself and the Queen have decided to announce the names of the children… first my son, fourth of his brothers and twin to his sister we name him...ERIN, God of the Sun and light.” the whole of the crowd had clapped, smiles appearing on their faces after a long week of pain and despair. “And now for my daughter, youngest of the five. I thank the heavens for returning her to us, and in honor of the star that gave its life for her, we name her… ERIS, Goddess of Darkness, Moon, Night and Shadows.” The people cheered loudly and fully for the girl who lived… the new heart and soul of Pandora.

The King stood straighter than before and cleared his throat,  
“I would like to make this clear… I ask a small favour from all, I wish for all to keep this away from her life… She is not too know of her power, for the safety of her life and of yours “ the people nodded and lifted their hands up, shaping them into a diamond, in honor of the King…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... well hi guys. This is my first fanfic ever, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter and carry on enjoying the rest. This chapter was just to serve the background story of 'ERIS' the reader ( you guys )- a bit like the prologue-. IK it is a bit long but we got that out of the way now so we can concentrate on her main story. I hope you like this and you are free to share your opinions in the comments. I will be more than willing to hear what you have to say.  
> I mentioned a flower earlier on this story, so here is what it means- I spent sooooo long trying to find a flower with a good meaning ...
> 
> Purple Iris= Royalty, Wisdom and Respect :)  
> and other little things if u didnt understand anything...  
> Pandora=the world they live on (like asgard)  
> thats basically the only thing ( i dont think) i didnt explain . the rest i hope you understand.  
> if you dont then ur happy to ask in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> Also quick shout out to thewildherione . she inspired me a lot in this fanfic and you should totally go read her fanfic.  
> it is called Fly Away ( really good- made me cry...)


	2. 4 Years Later

**_'WE WERE. AND THEN WE WEREN'T'_ **

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

A zephyr occupied the valleys of Pandora. The blue sky, as always, carried the sun which beamed down golden rays of light and warmth. The smell of grass intoxicated the lands, creating a fresh atmosphere. The chattering of people far in the village had softened as it grew further away into the woods. In some way this was comforting and reassuring. This was everyday for Eris. She sat beside a stream, listening to the water flow past her, hitting gently the rocks that lay on either side of the stream; it carried on its journey. Her legs up tight to her chest, her back to the strangely not so rough bark of the tree, she waited. She had been waiting for 15 minutes. He was 15 minutes late - it was getting on her nerves. Her eyes fixed upon the small fish - she secretly envied ( they didn't have to wait, they just have to keep swimming all day, freely ) - she caught small movements and sounds from the left. The ruffling of leaves alarmed her, making her dart into a defensive stance.

 

She knew this was absurd- _completely ABSURD_ \- as there was nothing, not a single thing that she had to fear from, she learnt everything and anything that there was about Pandora; She knew there wasn't anything or anybody who would want to hurt her. But her Father had taught her better; _It is better to be safe than sorry Eris._ The words of her father rang through her head as she searched around her, as far as her eyes could see. Then again, a disturbance in the peaceful flow of water and the quiet wind had been destroyed by a thud. Eris turned quickly and started to step closer to where the sound had came from. She walked cautiously and discretely; She made her way round the bush seeing a body lying limp on the ground,

 

“ You imbercile. Idiot, COMPLETE IDIOT!” She kicked the side of his torso with force that made him wince out in pain.

 

“OW… that hurt. There was no need for that; You knew I would come, that is the reason you still sat there.” HIs voice still carrying the pain from a few seconds ago, his hand rubbing over the area of his body that was attacked.

 

“ Don’t try and turn this conversation around. Third time this week. I am done with waiting for you. This just proves the point I made a few days ago.” Eris now only spoke from rage and disappointment.

 

“Which is?”

 

“I AM NOT IMPORTANT ANYMORE. THAT THERE IS- IS SOMEONE ELSE OUT THERE. ISN’T THERE?”He went silent, he tried to talk but no words left him. Her words left him dumbfounded,”Oh, see that gives me my answer now.” She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and gerked her back.

 

“Eris there could never be anyone more important than you in my life. Really… not even Zephry or Kian. not even Mother or Father, just you. OK? Never doubt my love for you again.” He released her and smiled. He pulled her in for a warm hug which she quickly returned and parted a dozen of seconds later. Raiden then leant forward and pecked the top of her head, leaving a sign of reasurance and love that put her at ease. She wouldn’t mention it but it kept her sane, in some way. “ Okay now we are way behind schedule… quickly lets go before Father sends one of the guards to come fetch us.” said he, as he started at front with a light jog telling her to follow. Raiden, out of all her brothers, was the more playful one. His way of expressing things wasn’t very clear but Eris knew what he felt whenever. She knew whatever Raiden had said to her was genuine and from the heart, she felt his words. Carrying the same pace as her older brother, they- a few minutes later- had reached where they wanted to be, the Valleys of Naora. The bright orange lands which were occupied by four mountains that were the tallest in Pandora. It looked and felt like the sunset, even if it were midday. The breeze calming you as it swept across the land, the light seducing you into a trans you couldn’t break from, even if you tried. Oleander had grown from the bed of the planet and weasels were seen from far away running along side the few trees that stood there. It was definelty a sight to see. Nothing you would experience in the other worlds, and if you were lucky enough to stay out long enough you could see that broken star that still glimmered in the dark. The star not ever alive seen by Eris nor her twin Erin would be held high above the peak of Mount.Guinda- which itself let out a radiating cherry colour which softened the orange skys ever so much. The Petrichor could be distigueshed in the atmosphere being so high up, your legs practically dangling off the side of a cliff.

 

Raiden’s hand combed through his jet black hair, his head up, eyes closed taking in the freshness, the beauty of peace. Eris glanced over at him, his skin bending over his face carefully making his jawbone sharp and his cheekbones soft and nurturing. She lived for days like these, days she couldn’t care less about how others lived, if anyone lived. She couldn’t care less if the universe was burning around her, she could sit here for days with her brothers and parents, just staring into the distance, absorbing the sounds of wildlife playfully dart across the lands, tasting the fresh cherries that hang off the grand cherry tree that stood high up in the middle of the field. The thought of cherries filled her mouth with a sweet flavour. How she wished these moments would stop and replay forever, she could never grow tired of this, **_NEVER_ ** . And for a while she actually believed it, that it would last forever... ~~Oh how wrong she was~~...

The pleasant silence was broke by feet, particularly light ones, rushing up the hillside both siblings had walked up- more like ran- to attain the beauty of this view.

 

" You could've waited for me. Mother was about to send me in a few minutes." His face showed signs of fatigue and lack of air. At the same time anger and pain. It made Raiden's face turn and look at him with guilt. He was to speak but Eris berated,

 

" We couldn't wait forever you know, and also if Mama saw us then she would keep us behind to help you and I am certainly not doing more work just to get you out of the castle a bit earlier than usual. And I don't see the problem with you, you came up here today like the day before so its fine and don't complain. We come here for peace, not that there isn't any in the city, but its just us here."

 

" A bit of family time she means, and don't worry. Next time I'll talk to Mother and explain what we are to do, then surely she'll let you go. if not we'll go to Father; he'll surely agree." Raiden flashed a smile at Erin and tapped on the grass between him and Eris, signing him to sit. Erin did so and looked over at Eris, his twin, both smiling softly - both smiles identical- and looked over the valleys of Naora and up to the Mountains.

 

" I was only joking you know. Of course next time we'll wait. I am sorry if I offended you." Eris spoke up a few seconds after. Simultaneously she felt warmth on her left shoulder , she looked to the right and saw Erin had rapped his arm around her back and was hugging her side on. She returned it right after and felt a jolt of electricity run through her. This is what she lived for, her family. They sat there talking in-between the hours about stuff they would do. They laughed at jokes and silenced at serious topics.It wasn't long after 3 hours did few guards came over to where they were and asked them to return to the castle as the King and Queen would like to talk. They all got up and walked towards the horse, got on and rode off to the center of Pandora, where the Palace stood high and prideful for its shine and height. When the three siblings returned they entered the throne room where their Parents and two other brothers- Kian and Zephry- stood next to the throne smiling as they walked in. Eris waved at them but quickly jolted her hand down as she saw there were foreigners occupying the hall." Are you satisfied with your venture today, dear children?" Their Mother spoke up. As the three reached the base of the steps that led up to the throne Raiden spoke out that everything went fine. Eris noticed something off about her Papa. She was sharp and quick like that. It was his eyes as he looked into hers, it did not glimmer with the same admiration it did this morning when she left the castle. She sternly looked back at him but didn’t push on it as her mother called out to them, introducing the men that stood in the room. One tall, muscular man, his hair came up to his shoulders, shining deeply as the light sneeked its way through the balcony. The smell of liquor came off of him.’ _Probably perfume’_ Eris thought. His eyed, which were blue, glimmered as he looked at all the children. He smiled when he looked at Erin and Eris.

 

“So you must be the spectacular twins that are imfamously known across the universe.” A blank expression came his way; they both didn’t know what he was talking about, they had never been out of Pandora. Kian had gone multiple times, Raiden not so much, Zephry was never really intrested but went engough times to satisfy his parents. The twins weren’t allowed at this age so they stayed at home, where they prefered, it was better that any other world they were sure. After they both gave eachother a glance the man picked up what was going on and laughed lightly, but not enoguh to say a chuckle,”It is alright, you’ll find out soon enough, but for now, my name is Agathe. I have come here to offer an alliance, if you need any help for an atta-”

 

“We are more than capable of protecting ourselves thank you very much. And if i weren’t correct, i’d think your just using us…” Eris quickly snapped. Her parents gave her a stern look but her brothers had given a smile, the smile carrying a ‘ you read my mind’ look. She glared into the man not breaking nor blinking until he spoke up, like being released from a hypnosis spell.

 

“ I thin you have taken me wrong- and you didn’t let me finish- but i only want to make friends.  The better our relationship the better we will hold against anything the universe may spit at us. Please, i think it would be ideal for you to know that i would want to protect my world as much as you would do. I know that you are a fierce leader, wanting to lay down anything to protect your world, but let me tell you something. Peple like you are rare, everyone is thinking about themselves, I don’t know if it flows in the family,” He gives the King a quick glance before he bends down on one knee and looks straight into Eris’ eyes, “ People like you are born to fly, but are forced to walk. But that does not mean you cannot.” He gets up and winks before turning to meet the King and Queen, bowing and then requesting to leave. After Morpheus dismissed them, he smiled down at his children.

 

“ You need to control your mouth young lady. You may get us all killed with it.” He sighed and stood up frm his throne walking down the steps and out of the room slowly, Rya still standing next to the throne.

 

“ Or saved, you can never be to sure of people. Isn’t that what you said Papa?” Morpheus stopped in this traks and turned to face her. He, once again, smiled at her and said,

 

“ I am proud to be the father of you, all of you. My life will not carry on forever and i am content to know what my children aren’t ravenous beasts trying to obtain the throne for power and weath.” The hall echoed with hearty laughs.

 

“ That is because we already have that… Father I must take your leave now, I had promised Olivia that I would visit her today before 4.” Kian bowed his head and was to leave the warm hall ,

 

“ Can’t you wait. You’re going to get married to her in a few days, why do you need to go now.” Rya had spoken out.

 

“Mother, I promised.” He turned to walk out again,

 

“ Just come back no later than 6, and don’t make her pregnant before the wedding…” A sombre look cast by the Queen had silenced Morpheus but the laughter from the children made it evident that it was too late. Kian embarrasedly walked out of the hall and into the wonders of this world. Zephry however followed behind him as he left claiming to be going to the village for some apples. This left Morpheus, Rya, Raiden and the twins,

 

“ Okay now Raiden come with me, I need help with oragnising the registration letters and the two of you,” Morpheus pointed at the twins,” Are going with your Mother, she wants help with stuff of her own. Does that sound good?” Whenever he said that he really didn’t ask for an opinion, it is more of an understanding comment; if you disobey then the would mean… **Helping with the Food**. It isn’t as good as it sound; it is basically taking the waste out into the machine that recycles all of it which, for a matter of fact smells disgusting. So they just nodded in response and follewed their Mother out.

 

“Do not worry yourself, it is nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I have been away for a few days and I missed you.” She entered her room and sat on her bed. They followed her action and either one of them sat on either side of her. They were looking at her, for her to say anything but she didn’t so Eris started to question her,

 

“Mama, what did Agathe mean when he said- and i quote- that i ‘was born to fly but forced to walk’ and that didn’t mean i couldn’t” Rya looked at her daughter, her right hand brushing the side of her face whilst she smiles at her loooking at the innocence that glows brightly from her.

 

“ He meant that you are capable of more than what you are born to be. And that goes for all of you,” she hugs Erin into her and talks to both,” you all can do things nobody else can do in this entire universe. The most powerful beings are those not with power but with will. And with will the is _always_ a way.” The twins were a bit shocked at the response they had gotten. They never knew Mother could be so serious about something a man said yet it was a good thing, they got advice for life. It always works out in the end- ~~doesn’t it?~~

 

They talked and joked around a bit more until they were all in silence, but this silence was a bit different. It was not a collective, peaceful silence more of a silence with another edge, it felt weird, _‘a warning’_ thought Eris.She couldn’t help doubt that there was more to why it was quiet, not only inside but outside in the rustling city.

 

Silence

 

_Silence_

 

**Silence**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, bit of a cliff hanger... Sorry I took a lot of time to upload this chapter but I started school this week- pressure has increased because I am in year 10 now - yep British... some help down below... :)
> 
> Naora- Queen of Beauty:  
> http://www.behindaname.com/meaning-of-names/name_NAORA.php  
> Guinda- Cherry  
> Eris- http://www.behindaname.com/meaning-of-names/name_eris.html  
> Erin- Ireland: Mountain of Strength.  
> this is what i imagined Erin would look like - he is a character from a game but he would look like this. (obiously younger)  
> https://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Resonance-of-Fate/Zephyr/  
> Petrichor- smell of earth after it rains ( it smells divine- not in a weird tho)
> 
> Hope u enjoyed :)  
> If you want help trying to merge into the scene listen to this soundtrack... FYI I hate Thanos like a lot I would kill myself just to save the Avengers... I can't wait for Avengers: End Game ( yes that is what it is called ) :(  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXjCCWD-bL0  
> BTW whenever i listen to this i think of Gamora Dying then the rest just perishing infront of me, so if ur sensitive then maybe this other one would be better,its more peaceful... i need someone to understand my pain- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTBrHHt4H7M
> 
> umm also i split this chapter in half-ish... i wanted this chapter to be more of a relationship development chapter and the next one to be the main turn-over, the twist to the story... basically where everything may either start or end for her... so next chapter definitely will be the start to this conflict- or the end- ... ;P i dont really wanna describe the characters. i want you to imagine them but the images above are my imagination so if u wanna see them you can- i aint forcin yall.  
> ok nvm see ya...  
> :)


	3. Vixere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixere - They lived
> 
> First Person POV: Eris  
> Y/H/C= Your hair colour
> 
> Warning: Dramatic Violence ...  
> yoU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

**_'THE SILENCE WAS LOUDER THAN WAR...'_ **

The sudden silence had sent a shiver up my spine causing me to glare into Mama's eyes; they shared the same distraught. From the window of the bedroom, red glowing light had warmed the left side of my face. I looked outside, my curiousness had made me think to where this immense sultriness had originated from. My eyes reflected the raging tussle that had threatened to kill. My breath had gotten caught in my throat, making me suffocate. My heart dropped and I shriek in angst releasing the air that had held it self in place for many seconds, ignoring the fact that Erin and Mama were listening. There was no wind blowing in my Y/H/C locks just the humid smell of burning grass which tasted appalling in my mouth. I was shaking; paralyzed by the scene that played before me. My ears caught the shouting of my mother but my mind was occupied with trauma, it could not process the words.  _ What did I just see? Tell me this is a dream. This cannot happen, IT CANNOT HAPPEN. _ Fire had broken loose in the valleys burning anything that it had/ or will touch. It was like hell had broken  I broke out of my trance just after my mother tugged me away from the window and out of the room. With me on her right and Erin on her left, we ran through the castle into the throne room, half expecting it to be empty. To be honest, I don't really think I thought of anything, my mind just replayed the scene over and over again until I was given the clarification of what that was. The golden wall that reflected the golden rays of the sun had now melted away and instead red and orange was being bounced off the walls. It made me uncomfortable as I thought of Naora; the beautiful sunset that rested upon the mountains as it settled into the horizon. Papa was sitting up in the throne, looking strong and bold yet me being his daughter I knew he was as shocked as I was. Kian, Raiden and Zephry stood at the bottom of the steps wearing their battle armor, also looking lost at this sudden situation.

 

" Morpheus, What is going on? Who is doing this? Why now?" Mama's voice shook as she spoke, showing how difficult it was to think, let alone speak. Fear made her tremble, I felt it on my arm as she held it. Papa took a sigh and stood from his throne, walked sown the steps and looked right into Mama’s sunken green eyes. Her golden hair was let out from her previous bun, probably from all the running we just had done. Mama always reminded me of a bird-of-paradise, wearing her colourful dresses and flying around gracefully… maybe it was the eyes.

 

" Rya take the children and go. You cannot stay here.” I felt his breath hitch so he stopped and inhaled then started again.“ Someone attacked the village in the far north and are slowly gaining on here. Take the stone and leave with them all. The elder saint has-” He had been broken off by the deep crying that had escaped from outside the hall. The soldiers fell outside with no mercy being at hand of the horror that now awaited us. Papa had jumped in front of us his hands out, creating a sort of barrier. The three that stood at the bottom of the stairs had also jumped in front of us, swords drawn. They had taught me how do many things:swords, archery etc and I beat them almost everytime… yet I was still to young to compete in a fight.

 

The grand doors of the room burst open, making me jump back a few steps but never once breaking my hand away from Mama’s. In entered a man, I think, around 8 feet tall, so no matter how strong and big my father looked the intruder towered over like a storm. His skin purple, ‘ _ Titan’  _ , I think knowing that I read about them somewhere. His eyes seemed a tinted purple but from where I was standing, being so far and so small, I couldn’t tell much; it gleamed with pride and glory, two things that shouldn’t go together in my book. He walked over to the middle of the hall followed by four other ‘aliens’- I guess we all are to someone.

 

“Give me the Tesseract” He demanded. His voice low and half-hearted. He locked eyes with Papa, fear may not have been felt by him but I certainly felt it running up my spine and I definitely showed it in my eyes, for the obnoxiously large man had stared at me intensely, making me quiver in my shoes. I try to find solace in Mama’s body, grabbing her arm a bit too tightly. “So you are the one they call Eris.”  _ Why did everyone know who I was. _ ” I am Thanos and I am here to collect something that you have. I am also here to give you salvation from your miserable and broken souls.” He smiled at the end of his monologue. He glared into Papa’s eyes. I'm pretty sure he could have burned them out with that glare. “ Give me it.” He did not shout nor raise his voice in any way but it did echo around the room giving all of us goosebumps.

 

“LEAVE OR YOU WILL BE FORCED!” Papa exclaimed, drawing his sword ready to charge if needed. Thanos laughed weakly, it was more of a chuckle that did not holding any emotion at all. He looked to his companions which laughed a bit more than himself. And his eyes turned back to Papa and although I knew Papa was strong, I’d seen him fight before, my instinct told me otherwise.

 

“Did you hear him? He was going to make me leave… I just burned your entire world old man and you think now you could stop me… Really?” He frivolously stated. My head was pounding with the doubts that contaminated it. I wanted to cry to Papa, to tell him to stop, that we should leave but I couldn’t… fear had paralyzed me.

 

“ You have made your decision then.” Papa raged, he lifted his sword, the tip pointing towards the large man, and lunged towards him, in an attempt to pierce through his body.  ~~_ Attempt. _ ~~ Thanos placed his right foot in front of him creating a balanced stance before raising his fist and landed it into Papas side, swatting him away like a fly. Before Papa could fall, Thanos took ahold of his sword. I wanted to scream, cry for Papa but fear of this current situation had paralyzed me completely; I didn't realise how hardly I held Mamas arm until I heard Papa fall to the ground. For the first time in my life I was  _ scared _ .  Thanos walked over to where Papa landed and picked him up by the neck. He locked eyes with him and spoke,

 

" Give me the Tesseract."

 

" Ne-v-ver." He spat out, chokingly. 

 

"Then you have confirmed your fate and the others around you..." Thanos breathed out. He took a step back, still holding Papa, and thrusted Papas' sword into his chest, making Papa wail in pain. He pulled the sword out, dropped the limp body and walked towards us; a smile on his face, a smile full of pride. I cried, screamed for Papa to wake. Mama stood with her hand covering her mouth- eyes full of shock. I couldn't see Erin; he had disappeared. " You destiny has already been confirmed since I know you are not going to comply. Feel my WRATH." The 3 in front had raced towards him as he walked with pride down from where he last stood. First Kian had reached him; ripped apart in two. I cried harder than my body could have ever done. I fell to my knees after a failed attempt of running towards my brother, instantly stopped by Mama, who dragged me back. Kian's blood splattered everywhere; bright crimson red glowing off the orangey-red walls which glowed from the still burning flames. Next was Raiden; cut repeatedly until he screamed no more. I didn't want to see this but my eyes refused to look away from this sinning. Last  ~~but not least~~ __ was Zephry ( Ironically ); Stabbed and thrown out of one of the stained glass window, never to be seen again.

" I heard so much about you people but now that I see it, I am (*sigh) disappointed." He turned to see us and started stepping it this direction.

By now I was howling but Mama had picked my screaming body up and had ran out of the room, toward her room again. Once we entered she pressed a button on the wall near her dressing table and the wall had a little square hole in it now. Inside the hole there were many things but Mama only picked up one- a glowing bright blue cube- which was much bigger than my hand. She took it out and put it into a small pouch and we, again, started to run, thistime towards the east end of the castle, where the ships are kept. I still had tears running down my face, the thought of my family being torn apart so easily was killing me.We passed through a village that lay before the ships location. It was all on fire. But the worst part-  _ **SILENCE**_... nobody screamed, nobody cried. I just saw fire raging through and through. The fire and sunken deep into my soul. I was angry, they died for what... I couldn't just stand by, watch them die. I tried to look for survivers, almost went ito one of the burning huts until Mama pulled me back.

 

" Come on Eris... We can't save everyone." This wasn't like my Mother... She would have done anything and everything to save them. " Im sorry but we must." I couldn't believe it, She gave up this soon, this easily. To whom- the _Titan_. In legend the Gods beat the Titans... and she was one. So why... But I had no time to question as I heard the 'Aliens' r un towards us from a distance.  _ What had happened. What for. The blue box...  _ My thoughts wandered off as we approached the ship. As we - me and Mama- entered, my half broken voice had blurted out,

 

" What about Erin, Mama?" I looked up to see her tear-filled eyes as she stated back,

 

" I do not know where he is my child but we cannot risk it. We must leave now." She went back to pressing controls in this not-so-big ship.

 

" But Mama, we cannot leave him there. The monster will kill him, Mama we have to go back and get him now... Please Mama.... We have to go get hi-" I was practically dragging her- or tying to- out of the ship. I couldn't leave him, not when there was a chance he was still alive.

 

" Eris enOUGH... WE CAN'T GO BACK... THAT IS FINAL." Rage filled her eyes as she looked down at me . I was going to break again, I couldn't leave him aswell. Not now. Mama then bended down, matching my height. " I know this all so much, It hurts but Eris right now we cannot let Thanos get the Tesseract. It is too dangerous. If, by any chance he does then we will all die. Im sorry. I don't want to leave him behind but as soon as we get away from him, the sooner we get back, okay?" She tries to break a smile but just ended up staring at me blanckly . I nod back in understandment... so much happened in the past hour that I couldn't process anything anymore. She gets back up and pushes a lever which lifts the ship and signals that we were now leaving. I sat down in a corner of the ship... I always wanted to go and see other worlds outside of our own but not like this.

> **An hour later**

 

 

We reached a world, quite similar to ours, but yet, not the same either. After we landed and exited the ship a group of people with armour and spears on them came walking towards us in a civilised fashion. The leader- I thinnk- starts interrogating us,

 

" Who are you and what is your buissness here?" His voice stern and threatening. He looks behind us, eyeing the ship, probably checking to see if we have anything in there. I look up at Mama and she started to answer,

 

" I am Queen Rya of Pandora. I am here to discuss a serious matter with your King. It is urgent so we must see him immediately. Please." She added in the end. Mama Tried to keep her voice steady but the urgency rang through it. He eyed us skeptically before nodding in agreeance and replying.

 

" Come with us. We will take you to the All Father." He said before turning around and guiding us through this world. We entered the Palace in no time and stood outside a pair of great golden doors, a bit like ours, which probably lead us to where this 'King' is. " We will announce you and you then may enter." He told Mama. She nodded in return and the Guard had entered the hall. We stood out there for about a minute or so- I'm not quite sure how long because of how time works here. Then the same guard had left the hall and told us to go in. Mama thanked him and I trotted behing her, unknowingly. I saw an old man sitting upon a throne- not as grand as ours should I state- Looking stern, like the guard. _Was everybody this depressing here?_   I thought. 

  
"Lady Rya, what bring you here?" The old man asks.

 

" Odin," I have heard of his name before, " We have been attacked by Thanos. He tried to claim the Tesseract. We managed to get away but Morpheus and -" She broke off after her voice cracked as her hand flew up to her mouth to stop her from crying. I was still holding her hand tightly, scared that someone else would try to tear us apart. I look around to see two young boys standing next to a woman. The boys looked a few years apart- Not much older than me but then again time was funny here, I could feel it- The woman must be their mother and Queen since she stood next to the throne. One of the Boys was blond and the other black haired.They stared at me back but with more intensity and were conversing- we probably looked like psycopaths, but we weren't. I know that whatever I saw it was true, even if I wished it wasn't. 

 

" Do you have the Tesseract?" His voice a little upscaled now as I noticed. Mama nodded. " Show me." He demanded quickly as Mama took it out of her pouch and lifted it up for Odin to see. He gave a quick glance to his Guards which had obviously taken the hint and started walking towards us. I flinched and looked back at the man who stared right at us. " We will take it and lock it in the vaults." Mama gave the cube to the guards, who held it in a basket type thing and walked out of the room. I stared a bit more at him, worrily, It didn't feel right... something was off.  I spoke up,

 

" What about Papa?" I let the question echo through the hall . I stared at him intensely and for a second he looked intimidated. He more than the normal time it would take to answer I asked again, this time raising my voice a bit which made even Mama look skeptically at him, " WHAT ABOUT PAPA!? WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" He opens his mouth but no words come out. He sighed and stood up, finally ready to answer.

 

" He will come for you, which is a danger for my Kingdom. I am truely sorry but I cannot risk my Kingdom for soeone who has already lost theirs." My mouth dropped as I felt rage get the better of me. I saw him swat his hand before the guards came to drag us away- somewhere. I heard a mix conflict agains the mans order. The woman had asked him to reconsider and Mama was now crying. So was I. I begged him to help but he didn't change his mind. He told the guards to take the boys away and then the doors slammed shut on our faces. We were taken to a golden dome which in the center held a 'key' and a man holding a sword. The guard had told him to send us somewhere but I couldn't hear. I wimpered on knowing that the foul man had left us to die somewhere. I looked to Mama who was as broken - if not more- as I was. I looked then to the guard who had brought us to the man.

 

" Please, help us..." I said which I felt was more of a whisper. He looked at me sorrowfully.

 

" I am sorry, Kings orders." He whispered back, looking down at his feet. Then a beam of Rainbow had hit us dragging us towards our fate. I clutched onto Mama scared and tired. I wanted to go home. _Do I even have a home?_ Seconds later we hit the cold hard ground. I get up holding Mamas hand and look around. We were surrounded by trees and darkness. 

  
" Where are we Mama?" I ask quietly, not knowing what lurked in this world.

" Earth..."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 For 2 days we had stayed in the woods not knowing what to do. Mama had told me there were people here. 'humans'. I had read about them. They don't really have any particular speciality but they had created a sustainable world. She also said we couldn't go into that part of this world since we would stick out a bit too much so we stayed in the woods. We found a few berried to eat which Mama grew using her magic but not enough to say we were happy as she was very exausted. That night we had found a campsite which was abandoned. The people had left their belongings there; clothes, food-etc. We had changed and then went into the ' real world' . Tall buildings, roads and ships with wheels. We walked into one of their food shops and bought - what they called- food with human money which we also found in the abandoned camp. It passed for all those days in the cold, starving and scared. After that we walked out  and into the streets. We couldn't do much since we didn't know much. Mama had visited the place a few times before but she knew the basics. We walked into an alleyway that had a bit of privacy, we suggested that for tonight. Halfway through we had seen a black van pulled up in front of us at the end of the alley. Mama turned around but was also faced with another black van. She held me close to her body as she saw people jumping out. One of them in particular had walked out in front. The mans face was covered, all I could see in the dimly lit alleyway was his balck eyes, long brown hair and silver arm, which I thought was very particular. 

  
" Give her." He said in a low husky voice. He carried on walking. Mama shook her head,

 

" No. Go away or else..." She threatened but the man kept on walking towards us. Mama raised her hands slowly- getting ready to take action but before she could do anything the man pulled out a weird shaped object pointed it quickly at her and I heard a blast. I look up to see her eyes hollow, blood splattered across her face and mine, dripping down her body, she fell to the ground. 

 

" MAMAAAA!!!" I cried dropping down next to her. My hand pressing down and her deep wound, failing at every attempt to stop the blood. 

 

" Go now. Run"  I didn't move " GO ERIS, YOU A-RE OUR ONL-Y HO-pe" She stressed out. I got up seeing vines rap around the men knowing Mama had given me a chance to escape. I ran backwards towards the way we entered and into the empty streets of midnight. I ran forward not knowing where i ran jsut as far as I could. I was foolish, this was their world how can I escsape. I stopped when I couldn't breathe anymore. I walked towards a wall and sat down, back against it and cried.... Did I just lose everyone... Mama, Papa, everyone... I cried until I heard footsteps approach me. I stood up and looked around but couldn't see anything. And then BAm . My head pounding from the peculiar force which hit me. I fell to the ground as darkness took over my senses... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late upload... :) Kinda dragged a bit so it wasn't as detailed as I would like but here u go.
> 
> So we see a few Marvel characters pop up here...  
> -Odin  
> -Frigga  
> -Thor ( child )  
> -Loki ( child )  
> -Bucky ( Winter Soldier )
> 
> The story is finally moving forward yayayay!!!  
> Hope u enjoyed...


	4. Ab igne ignem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ab igne ignem  
> Translation: "From fire, fire."  
> Also translated as, "As you sow, so shall you reap."
> 
> 1st Person POV

_**'NO ONE EXPECTS AN ANGEL TO SET THE WORLD ON FIRE...'** _

* * *

* * *

 

Coldness crept up my sleeve. The pain from earlier on had sunk deep into my skull, making me cringe.  I couldn't open my eyes from the stinging pain but my other senses were sharp. The smell of metal made me wonder where I was. I heard my hands tread on top of a cold, smooth surface which sent a chill up my spine. I shivered in discomfort. I felt a tight grip around my wrist, lower abdomen, and ankles that restrained me from getting up or moving at all. I used much force to break free but came to the same point I had started at. My efforts were put in vain. At this point panic had arisen in my chest. I could hear my own heartbeat; my heart ready to make that jump out of my chest if necessary. I felt like I was drowning in a vast ocean with no means of getting out; Pain of my lungs being deprived from air constantly stinging me, my head pounding from the pressure, my thoughts suffocating me. I cried out loud with the memories of my deceased family engulfing me; It caused me so much torment, I was slowly dying inside- but for some reason I didn't want to escape. I felt guilt, anger, regret. _Why me? Why them?_ I questioned. Slowly my weeping came to an end and cautiously I opened my eyes, scared of what would be waiting for me to awake. A bright white light, blinding me instantly, welcomed me into an ironically dim litted grey room. It was cold, very cold- and strangely I felt its intensity after opening my eyes. I saw a black metal door to the left of me. Even though it was just a door, it intimidated me, making me feel even more lost and alone. My attempt to break free from these bands had begun once again. I struggled in vain, which left me weary. Blood shooting through my veins, I lay back on this sort of table thinking about what happened and what will happen. I did this for several minutes until I felt my eyes began to droop. I fade away into sleep. Then on cue the black metal door slammed open and my eyes shot open simultaneously. I jumped up from the table and stared straight at the offender.

 

It was a man, not the same as the one I met earlier,  ~~to be honest I don't remember who that was.~~  Short blond hair that was combed back. He was tall, for what I've seen for these  _humans._ He was wearing a uniform, I assume; all black with a silver logo on the left shoulder. His cold grey eyes had locked onto mine; something about that connection made me feel uncomfortable. _It's the eyes, It's always the eyes._  He had a look in his eyes that, weirdly, made me wonder just how many people he must have **killed** , and this **grin** that made me realise that he probably lost **count**. After slamming the door closed he strode towards me.

 

"Sorry about the door, we tried to make it a little less- what should I use?- obstreperous. But that would mean that we have to strip some metal off of the door, resulting in the door getting weaker. But that would defy the whole purpose of the door..." He stared intensely at me after pointing back at the door which he walked through. He had a strong accent; I didn't know if that was how people around here did talk but it certainly wasn't how we talked back at home... Nostalgia suddenly hit me as I was reminded of  _home._  I tried to break eyes but that would show me as weak and intimidated , which I didn't want to come off as. "Would you like me to tell you WHY?" He added with a bit more blare. This time he had his hands on the table, leaning in towards me, a few inches from where I lay. I gave him the same emotionless persona I had given him throughout this one sided conversation. He chuckled then answered, " It is that way to make sure nobody breaks out... and I am quite sure you want to know where you are?" He was corrupt and definitely dangerous, the little smirks that he flashed here and there was enough to convince me that this man meant trouble. He opened his mouth but then closed it, giving me this prideful smirk, the one people give when they know they've won- just like Thanos. I rolled my eyes hard at him which took him aback. I finally spoke,which again took him back. I couldn't take the fact that he felt I was scared; Yes I was... but not of him. 

 

"No point in telling me. I wouldn't know anyways. This isn't my h-"

 

"Home?" He said. I glared at him, not knowing what he would do, " Yes I know. It was a bit obvious but that is not the only reason. I have people in places; they give me Intel. It was said that you have something that may help us and that is why I sent someone to collect you- ahh, coming back to that part, I hope he didn't give you any trouble transporting you here, did he?" He was going to carry on but I spoke up, wanting him to drown in his own pride.

 

" I wouldn't know would I? Since _'he'_   hit me on the head, making me unconscious... So what would that conclude to- oh- no I didn't really have any trouble..." That silenced him. He smiled back, as he always does, and then began to speak again.

 

" They did tell me you were quite...  _sassy._ Well you don't need to worry. I'll take care of your hospitality. You feel right at home- but, for precautions of course, I may need to give you a dose of a little drug that we made. Nothing harmful- just to keep a peaceful setting in this facility." I felt a knot being tied at the bottom of my abdomen. This wasn't good. My instincts were sharp and it instantly made me jump back a bit. He walked over to a small table and grabbed an object in each hand. I couldn't see what; my position didn't allow that. He came walking back with a small bottle in one hand and a sharp long needle in the other. I had seen them before; Erin had one of them when had been bitten by an insect of some sort. He cried for hours endlessly say how that was the end of him. He never let me let go of his hand. To be honest I didn't want to. He was scared- dramatic but scared and so was I. Although I knew he wasn't going to die, He was hurt and afraid so I held his hand to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Later that day, even though he told me never to tell anyone else, he said he would, one day, repay me the favour even though we would be together forever.

 

 _Empty words._ That is what they were. I was afraid- TERRIFIED to be exact. I needed Erin now, to hold my hand and tell me that this was a dream, that everything is going to be alright. I needed someone - anyone to wake me up and I'd look outside and see the blue sky and the beautiful valleys of Pandora. But all I saw was a crooked man grinning at me widely, obviously noticing the fear that unintentionally spread across my face. His hand lifted the needle, inserted it into the bottle and pulled the end of the tube, forcing the substance contained inside it to be stored in it. He withdrew his hand, still clutching the needle, and lifted it up to meet it at his eye level. 

 

" Do you know what this is?" Silence, " I'll take that as a no? This bottle contains alpha particles. dangerous if it somehow enters your body. Since it is one of the most ionising of all radiation, this will not penetrate the skin, causing extreme internal damage which could lead to death." He looked down at me with his unheartly grin. At this point I was sure he could hear my heart drumming against my chest. This didn't sound good. Not good at all. " All of this will be inside of YOU! But don't think of me badly, I am not. This is all to make sure that in the end you are ours to control."

 

"And how do you know I will just obey you? I think I know what is bad and what is good."

 

" Oh my dear, of course you do, but that doesn't mean you won't listen. We'll make sure of that." I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain that sunk into my left arm . I heard his cackle from my left and then heard him move back a few steps. My head pounding with blood that gushed in and out. I squeezed my hands closed, trying to search for something to clench, to help me extract this extreme pain. I started kicking and shuffling in discomfort; pain had already sunken in to the point where I was now screaming, my voice echoing through the solemn room. Agony was ripping me apart. I felt like I was going to explode and to a point in which I had agreed if it were to stop the pain but I didn't; I was left to struggle and ruffle throughout this hell. I heard cackling ring in my ears, only this time I wasn't quite sure where it had came from. The door slammed shut and I was left to my sorrow of this overwhelming substance. _Pa_ _thetic what a few drops had done to me._  I would've thought if I could. Now the only thing that occupied my mind was terror and pain and it was slowly killing me. The only thing that managed to break free, whilst the uncomfortable yet comfortable darkness took over me, was the thought that now, **I was theirs**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG..... I am sooo happy, I have 100 hits and soo stoked right now.  
> Sorry for the short chapters... I promise that they will get longer, but this is all I could salvage from the last few weeks.  
> Thank you everyone and umm I know I am uploading a bit slow but I promise I will upload.... Work load at school aint helping but I will take time out for this...  
> Anywho moving on... Last chapter we see Eris' family getting murdered.... I had a fight with which story line this should go through... At first I thought of making Thanos torture her and that way she would be connected to Gamora and Nebula but I felt like they way I am going makes more sense on how she will meet the avengers.... Still a lot of time till that but will get there eventually...
> 
> A thing that I thought was the little one liner prompts I write in every chapter at the top... Well they are kinda foreshadowing either the next chapter or future chapters... Watch out... and plus if you want to, you can totally use them for ur stories... its just stuff I found on pintrest which helped with the story... :)
> 
> And thanks for all of those wonderful people who contributed to the story....(thewildherione)... In the comments down below...( hint of sarcasm) It is open for everyone whether u got an account or not ...  
> But I still appreciate the fact that people are actually reading this ... Thanks again
> 
> and if u didn't already realise... I will probably jump from different POVs a lot just because I want to get that whole round feeling of this story so it wont just be the narrator or Eris it will be other characters... I might even change it throughout each chapter so watch out...
> 
> See ya next week...probs
> 
> P.S. the accent is Russian... cause it HYDRA... Sad times for bucky tho- you'll get to see more of him later on.
> 
> and if you didn't realise it from my last chapter------- I hate ODIN!!!!!!! Even hate is a understatement. I hate how he treated Loki and I just hate it okay , I don't need to explain myself... but the only time I liked him was when he died in Thor Ragnarok and he said 'goodbye my sons'- plural so yea that is it ~ otherwise burn in hell. 
> 
> :)


	6. Authors Notes

Guys.  
Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this. I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter. I have it in process but ive been thinking about my story. TBH i really didn't plan this story out. I had a beginning and an end but no middle and I was using small ideas to fill in until the big climax. Writers block wasn't helping and it still aint. I lack quite a bit of motivation and im going crazy without sleep. Insomnia hit me harder that it ever did. I just can't find the right words to describe whatever is going on in my life. This story is rusty and i knew when i started it that i can do so much better and tha this story is only going to be a pain in the neck. I never really like how my writing is in this story- trust me when i say i write much better than this. It didn't feel right. 

I don't know what im going to do with this story. Maybe ill leave it on hold, maybe caryy it on but my first choice will be to delete it and start fresh. 

Im starting a new story. It is marvel related and I would love for you to give me input on it. I want to write for u guys and i want whatever ideas you have. 

I am thinking of doing a bucky x reader or a loki x reader because i feel even tho the world loves those characters there isn't enough options to choose from them. I have read some good fanfics involving the two and its given me a way to portray these characters. But this is totally up to you guys. 

I am so terribly sorry and I really love the fact that soooo many people have read this story. Or it can be five people repeatedly re-reading. but i still don't care. I havent done justic to the characters and u guys so i will be staring it again.

Thanks for everything tho. 

But that doesn't mean u can steal this idea. maybe later on i will start this story again. IDK. we'll see when time comes....

ANd we're all broken. guys, after Marvel released the trailer for END GAME ( which i did tell was going to be the title... i quote myself from the last few chapters) and after the news about STAN LEE ( we all love him... RIP) i couldn't find it in me to 'live'... but ill try again.

and Ik it says chapter 6 cause i had a chapter ready and ill upload it for the last time but idk lets just wait and see....

ANNOUNCEMENTSSSSSS (i cant spell-help)

61 days till CAPTAIN MARVEL.... the first female superhero movie in the MCU... it should've been black widow first but ...oh well

117 days till AVENGERS: END GAME - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

180 days till SPIDERMAN: FAR FROM HOME

im sooo excited. and i found this site a long time ago... it tells u whether u survived the decimation aka the snap.  
its called www.didthanoskill.me 

I was slain. for the greater good. 

well- okay   
i didn't feel so good.

okay that was terrible. I hate myself for doing that...

PEACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

tHANKS AND SRWYYYYYYYYYY  
SO SORRY!!

PEACE!!

 

 

 

 

 

P.S I'll probs upload the first chapter of the new story by 2morrow.... XP


	7. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SOOOOO

 

I uploaded the first chapter of 'Dark Mind'.

Go check it out guys...

Im still conflicting whether i should carry this story on or not... ill see if i can make another chapter...

 

ENjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

leave kudos comments whatever 

check out the new chapter and im open to whatever... i'd like to know what u think


End file.
